<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home (Is Wherever I’m With You) by idkwhatthisistbh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941761">Home (Is Wherever I’m With You)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkwhatthisistbh/pseuds/idkwhatthisistbh'>idkwhatthisistbh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Self Harm, Found Family, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, IRL Fic, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, SBI Family Dynamic, Self-Insert, Sleepy Bois Inc Fluff, They are like brothers - Freeform, i don’t know how to tag, i will cry, no beta we die like wilbur soot, they are family your honor, vent fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:40:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkwhatthisistbh/pseuds/idkwhatthisistbh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Haley isolates herself for a weekend and, catches up with her found family after a rough day. </p><p>or</p><p>I crave validation and this dynamic so I used the first name I saw when I opened my school yearbook </p><p>!!! repost and edited !!!<br/>shoutout to the amazing person that let me know tommy is uncomfortable with x reader fics. thank you so much i appreciate you. i changed the dynamic and made it more familial</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, found family - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home (Is Wherever I’m With You)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!<br/>This is my first fic on AO3! I posted this with a different dynamic, but since rewrote it, because CC boundaries are very important!!<br/>There may be some grammatical and spelling errors, so if you find any, please point it out.<br/>Also, apologies for lack of italics and bolding, i’m still learning lol.<br/>Happy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s not that she didn’t understand the class, it’s just that she couldn’t help but be bored. Haley sat in her history class, one airpod in playing Wilbur’s album on repeat, and nails imprinting little crescents into her skin. She’s not aware of it, hell, she’s just zoning out. She vaguely recalls the sounds of the documentary in the background, something about Fredrick Douglas. She knows he should pay attention, but she’s learned about this every year since elementary. Besides, it was history. AP history at that. </p><p>She’s now on her phone, switching between clips of her friend on stream. Haley took comfort in the videos of Wilbur singing. His messy hair, and soft sweatshirts, and gentle voice, and just him. She settled on watching a video of Tommy and Wilbur being brothers. They really never showed the extent of their brotherly bond on the internet, but oh was it there. A smile graced her lips, covered by her mask, as she recalled the last time her and Wilbur were in a call with Tommy. He couldn't sleep so they took turns singing him to sleep.</p><p>The girl came back to the world after unintentionally letting her hand slip. Instead of crescents, she had red lines running in all directions on her thigh. She almost regrets wearing ripped jeans today. Luckily, her teacher beckoned the attention of the class to answer the video questions, which he also gave the answers to, luckily. </p><p>The 16 year old was genuinely surprised that she had such good grades this semester, despite all her mental shit. All a’s and one b in chemistry. Chem is stupid and dumb and makes little sense. But whatever. </p><p>The class came to the end, and the she was able to turn in her completed assignment, hallelujah! She didn’t know when it would ever get done if she hadn’t finished it then. She took the trek across campus to his favorite class, chorus. Not only was her teacher like the coolest guy ever, but her friends were in the class! </p><p>Ducking into class a few minutes before the bell, she enters the small circle of friends and was welcomed warmly. All they had to do today was write in some solfege and IPA! She can do that! She bickered with her teacher, both laughing, and relaxed on the floor. She opened discord.</p><p>haley<br/>
bruh my teacher reminds me of you so much. like its almost scary you have the same humor and he's just too much like you man</p><p>wilbur soot<br/>
Awwwww, Haleyyyy.... you miss me so much that you're comparing your teacher to me?</p><p>haley<br/>
i? well yeah ofc i miss you idiot smh<br/>
we haven't been able to talk as much because i fucked up my sleep schedule lmfao</p><p>wilbur soot<br/>
Wanna vc later? I know the boys miss you too</p><p>haley<br/>
really ???? bro please thats so cute i will cry</p><p>wilbur soot<br/>
LOOOLLL<br/>
But yeah we’ve missed you, how’ve you been?</p><p>haley:<br/>
ive been better<br/>
not awful but not great<br/>
and i think i’ve gotten at least two message from each of the boys every day i was gone </p><p>wilbur soot<br/>
Your grammar pains me<br/>
But yes, I think you forget we’re all clingy. Tommy is maybe for the bit, but it’s all of us<br/>
We missed our little sister, you can’t blame us</p><p>haley<br/>
It's been two days but go off ig

</p><p>wilbur soot<br/>
Oh hush. You do the same thing when one of us leaves for more time than usual</p><p>haley<br/>
:( i don’t like your attitude </p><p>Wilbur Soot<br/>
Mhm okay sure<br/>
Anyway, I think school ends for you soon, do you want me to reach out?</p><p>haley<br/>
yes please<br/>
we have like 20 more minutes lol</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur sent a message into the Sleepy Bois group chat to set up a time to call.  Haley confirmed a time before tuning back into the conversation with her friends. After a few minutes of debating why everyone should resort back to primal stages, Haley’s phone began blowing up. Mostly from Wilbur and some from Tommy in the group chat. They were arguing about raccoons, and talking about how Tommy’s SMP character basically was one. Even Techno popped in, reminding her of something. </p><p>haley:<br/>
technooo<br/>
i have a questionnnn</p><p>Technoblade:<br/>
Hello. What’s up?</p><p>haley:<br/>
i kinda wanna face reveal today...? and like you’re the only one that doesn’t use face cam so like how do i approach this?</p><p>Technoblade:<br/>
It’s like ripping off a bandaid, you just gotta do it</p><p>They talked for a few more minutes, mostly him consoling her and telling her to calm the fuck down. She even talked to Phil, who was nothing but supportive. </p><p>Before she realizes it, she’s back home, homework done, and waiting to join the discord call with her friends. A ping alerted the boys of her arrival. </p><p>“AYUP HALEY AYUP,” she wheezed, and responded in a terrible British accent, “AYUP WILBUR!” They all had their greetings and held a nice conversation before it drifted into a comfortable silence. </p><p>“Okay... soooo.... i’ve been thinking about this for a bit and i think today is the day.. i’m gonna face reveal to you guys,” Haley was nervously fiddling with the pens scattered across her desk. </p><p>“Whenever you’re comfortable, mate. There’s no rush, just go ahead when you’re ready,” Phil’s voice was gentle, and he was smiling. Everyone’s cameras were on, even Techno’s. She took a deep breath. </p><p>“Count me in.”</p><p>The group started their numerical descent, Haley’s mouse just over the button. They hit one and she pressed it, not daring to look at her screen. Her hair was down, bangs currently covering her facial features. She tilted her head up, eyes snapping up to her monitor to gauge reactions. </p><p>“AHHHHH BRO YOU’RE SO PRETTY!!!” Wilbur shouted, making her laugh and smile. “THANK YOU WIMBLUR,” she couldn’t wipe the smile off her face. She watched the others, Techno and Phil smiled and gave a compliment each. Tommy and Wilbur yelled “AWOOGA” because they’re lame.  </p><p>She felt so welcomed and relaxed with the boys, and they all caught up. Of course it had only been like two days, but a lot happened! </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Haley. You should sing us a little song, to  like, ensure you’re real,” Phil grinned at her, and got excited when she agreed. Haley decided to play Your New Boyfriend because it was fun and because she just learned the entirety of it. Homegirl was absolutely vibing. She swayed, nodded, headbanged, and even acted. She performed with her whole body and it was just great.</p><p>After, the group talked for a few hours, somehow closer than ever. Haley couldnt keep the smile off her face, especially when the Brits slowly got sleepy. She felt so safe and loved with them, something she hasn't felt in a long time.</p><p>The group discussed plans for the next modded video, and Haley decided she wanted to start using face cam. Of course, she had only been streaming for a few months, but the people wanted what they wanted! The girl decided to face reveal in a cover. </p><p>Haley pulled her keyboard over and turned down the volume. As the Europeans started falling asleep, she played a soft cover of As The World Caves In, making sure her voice didn't raise too much. After Phil and Wilbur left, Techno followed suit. Tommy stayed with her a little longer to figure out the specifics of the modded video, and to hear the cover she posted. </p><p>It was midnight in EST, meaning it was horribly late for him. "Alright, i’m headed out. It’s super late and shit, but at least i don’t have college tomorrow. Thank you for sharing this today, and I hope we improved your day,” Tommy smiled. </p><p>“Oh it absolutely did. I missed you guys a lot, and it was a really great ending to a somewhat shitty day. So, thank you.”</p><p>“Of course. Make sure you don’t go to sleep too much later, okay? WE HAVE PRIMES TO FARM TOMORROW!!!”</p><p>They laughed and said their final goodnights. Haley then took to twitter </p><p>haley @idkinserttwtnamehere</p><p>shout out to the sleepy bois for being the best family to exist 10/10 love you guys &lt;3

</p><p>Of course Wilbur responded because he doesn’t sleep. </p><p>wilbur soot @wilbursoot</p><p>love you:)</p><p>haley @idkinserttwtnamehere</p><p>go to sleep bitch boy i’ll bother you later</p><p>Luckily he didn’t respond, so Haley fell asleep, a smile on her face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>